AOWR: Family
by SpnBlackRose
Summary: Sometimes friends are more like family in more ways then just one. Warning: Spanking! Note: I borrowed Sharpay Evans from HSM


AOWR: Family

Summary: Sometimes friends are more like family in more ways then just one,

Note: I stole Sharpay Evans from the High school musical movies, she's pretty much the same accept one her best friends happens to be a Winchester.

Hayley and Sharpay are the same age and are about 8 here. Michael is 3 years older making him 10, Jessi is 5 and Chris is 9 in this story, as for John, Dean and Sam, pick an age lol. Adam can be about 18 or 19.

Hayley and Sharpay had been friends forever practically. Right now they were out in the yard running around playing tag. The yard was pretty huge. And though Dean and Sharpay's parents didn't get along Hayley and Sharpay DID get along and Dean wasn't the kind of parent to tell his kid she couldn't be friends with someone just because he didn't like her parents, and her parents were of the same mind so at least they agreed on that. And when she was over there Dean had rules and she knew to follow them and she knew what would happen if she didn't follow them. Dean didn't go around spanking other people's kids but Sharpay wasn't just any kid. She was his daughters best friend which made her like family. Maybe she'd be her best friend forever, or maybe not, either way she was her best friend right now and that's what mattered. It seemed to have a good effect on Sharpay when he did spank her which he had only done once but still that was a good sign. She was a spoiled brat most days, until she came over to his house cause she knew that spoiled brat routine wouldn't get her an inch in his house.

One of the only rules he had was that they stay where he could see them.

Sam was over with Jessi and Chris who ran outside to play too. Though they tried to leave Sharpay and Hayley alone so they could have girl on girl time.

Half way through the day Hayley invited Chris and Jessi to play too. Chris said he wanted a snack and went inside but Jessi stuck around to play. The ONLY time Hayley acted at all girly was around Sharpay, Sharpay always wore pink and was all girl for sure, Hayley liked purple. Jessi was all tom boy and all brains.

They all tried to agree on something to do but couldn't see to come up with anything.

Chris went inside and tried to snatch a cookie but Sam vetoed that "hey uh uh. Lunch'll be ready soon." he said as he stood at the stove.

Dean grinned at the pout on Chris's face. "Get tired of running around?" he asked normally his nephew didn't come in without being covered in mud.

"Nah, thought I'd give the girls their girl time, and hey I like Sharpay and all but she's such a girl! If Jessi wants to go play with them that's fine but count me out." he said passionately.

Sam looked out to see the girls laughing and dancing's apparently they had decided to pretend like they were super stars.

Michael had been doing homework in his room but came down when his dad hollered that lunch was ready. He hollered out to the girls too.

Jessi came running, she was hungry.

Sharpay and Hayley took longer.

Sam got involved then and actually went out to get them "Alright you two, enough. Its time for lunch,."

they both laughed and ran to the house then with Sam trailing them.

Lunch was simple. The kids got hamburgers and shells and cheese.

"So Sharpay, how's your family?" Dean asked

She paused eating to answer him "oh well my brother Ryan wants to join choir, and mom and daddy are heading out again. They'll be gone for two weeks I think." she said going back to eating now.

Dean shook his head. That right there was why he couldn't stand her parents. They'd rather run off on business trips and leave there kids with a maid. They seemed only to have a small interest in what their kids were doing. In fact Dean had thought they'd be mad that he had spanked her but they hadn't cared at all, they'd told him to feel free to do what he wants with her while she was at his house. Like when she was at his house she was his problem and they didn't care what went on. And then they thought that buying her everything she wanted could make up for them never being there but Dean knew that wasn't enough. He felt for the little girl. And was glad that at least she had one true friend in his daughter.

"When are they leaving?" Dean asked her.

"Oh, I think they already left, they said around noon." Sharpay looked at the clock then went back to her food.

Hayley got an idea then "That sucks, Daddy can Sharpay spend the night here please? "

Dean raised a brow. Well actually that wasn't such a bad idea. "I'll think about it." he said finishing is meal.

When the girls were done they went to Hayley's room and listened to music, they sang along and danced while Michael went out with Chris and rough housed.

Dean made a phone call to Sharpay's father "Hey its Dean Winchester, Yeah, I'm fine, look I have something I wanna run by you, I was thinking since your gonna be gone for a few weeks that maybe Sharpay and her brother could stay here with me and my family."

Sharpays father thought about that then said "Well sure, oh but just the first week, we might not be back as late as we thought."

"Alright. Thanks bye." he hung up then went to holler at his son "Hey Michael come here."

Michael let his cousin go and went over to his dad "Yeah dad?"

"First off, watch the head locks alright? Second, you have a few classes with Sharpays brother Ryan right? Would you mind calling him? He and Sharpay are gonna stay here til there parents get back." Dean said.

Michael smirked "Sure." he ran in to call Ryan who was happy to get out of his house.

The week went by fast and Dean found himself getting attached to the kids. Sam whenever he came over felt the same, it was hard not to feel for them. And they were easy to like. During that week Dean only had to spank Sharpay once for being bratty.

They went back home the next week, their parents were suppose to have come home by then and were on their way back.

Then one day Sharpay's world went crashing down. They were inside having breakfast, the whole family was there for once and suddenly they heard screaming.

"Hayley!"

Hayley got up rushing out as Sharpay scraemed her name she saw Sharpay running towards her tears streaming down her face and she caught her as she fell down crying and though she was young tears gathered in her eyes and she tried to comfort her friend "Sharpay what happened?" she asked.

Dean, Sam and John came out then leaving Adam inside with the rest of the kids.

"Ryan's dead." she cried

Oh my god.

Tears gathered in Hayley's eyes, not because she knew Ryan but because he was gone and it was hurting Sharpay.

Dean drove to the Evans house to figure out what the hell happened. Apparently Mr and Mrs Evans weren't there yet and the cops said that Ryan had been playing a video game and at some point Sharpay had gone for a walk and while she was gone Ryan had tripped and bashed his head on the TV. The maid had been cleaning up and Ryan blacked out, he had lost too much blood and it had killed him, Sharpay had found him and the maid had called the police.

Dean blamed the Maid, and the parents, if they had been there, if they had been paying attention and watching him this wouldn't have happened. He was so pissed off, especially since there was a little girl at his house crying over a dead brother who was only dead due to neglect.

After Ryan's death Dean thought Mr and Mrs Evans would change, would start caring about the only child they had left. Dean was wrong. They moved further across town into another house. He understood not wanting to be in the house where your son died. But Sharpay was upset by it because now she couldn't just walk over to see Hayley.

Dean smiled and told her all she had to do was call and he'd come get her.

Hayley was pretty much the only thing that made Sharpay happy now, being with the Winchesters was when she was happy. At home she would just sit in her room and think of him.

Hayley felt so bad for her best friend, and Sharpay seemed to be changing. She was more of a brat then usual. She acted out at home and her parents pretty much got her whatever she wanted to make her happy.

Because they did that she began thinking it was unfair that Dean and the Winchesters didn't treat her the same. Instead they made her follow the rules. So one day she pushed the limits.

It was probably two months after Ryan's death. And Sharpay was at their house and wanted to swim. But they were too young to swim without an adult there.

"Hayley lets go swim in the lake." Sharpay suggested.

"Say what? We don't even have swim suits, sides you know we have to have dad there or Michael to supervise." Hayley said.

"No we don't, come on, we're not babies, we can swim if we want to." Sharpay said.

Hayley sighed great, Sharpay was gonna be a brat about this. "Sharpay, get real. You KNOW we have to have supervision if we want to swim, and yeah we can swim but that's the rule."

"I am real." Sharpay stomped her foot "We shouldn't have to be watched, we won't drown."

"That's not the only risk and the point is, that there are rules, the rule for swimming in the lake is that we have to have supervision." Hayley insisted. "We'll get in trouble."

"Only if we get caught." Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah, when have we NOT been caught?" Hayley asked cause honestly when you broke the rules you pretty much always got caught.

Sharpay frowned then sighed "well fine, then lets go up to your room and play music." she said

well at least that was reasonable. "Okay, after lunch though cause lunch is probably ready now."

and just like that Dean hollered that lunch was ready.

Lunch was a sandwich and chips along with soda.

Sharpay just sat there looking at it like it had two heads.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked her.

"Um yeah, what are you trying to do make us fat?" she asked

"huh?" Dean asked

"That's like a million chips." Sharpay whined.

Dean rolled his eyes "Don't even start. Just eat okay? Your too young to start worrying about that. No eating disorders at least for another few years. Come on just eat."

Sharpay didn't know what an eating disorder was but she did something that was almost unheard of in the Winchester house. "NO. I don't wanna." she crossed her arms and pushed her plate away from her.

Michael and Hayley froze. Its a good thing Sam, Jessi and Chris weren't there, they'd have froze too.

No one said No to Dean Winchester.

Dean looked at her "Little girl, you know better. I make the time to fix something for you then your gonna eat it, this isn't news to you, you've been around for a long time so your more then aware of how things work around here."

True.

"I don't want the stupid chips." Sharpay insisted.

Dean paused and sighed "Fine, then don't eat the chips. Eat the samdwich."

"What if I don't want that either?" she asked snotty tone.

That did it.

"Sharpay, would you like a spanking?" he asked

That had the little blonde thinking twice, she shook her head. "No."

"Then stop giving me hell and eat what I gave you to eat." Dean snapped.

She shut up and ate lunch after that.

Once they were upstairs and listening to music Sharpay got in a better mood.

She didn't know it then but Hayley would be her best friend for the rest of her life.

And that even when they entered high school it would be the Winchesters that kept her feet on the ground, and it would be Hayley that kept her sane.

Hayley loved her best friend, and she'd always love her. Like family.

And woe betide anyone or anything that tried to hurt Sharpay Evans cause Hayley Winchester would be there to kick its ass.

End...

yeah I killed off Ryan cause I really only want Sharpay to be involved, and I think a traumatic thing like that would explain why she becomes such a brat in high school. There will be more stories coming and more mention of Sharpay too, and sorry if I jump around with ages sometimes.


End file.
